


They Call me Bushbaby

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Adam is confused (but beautiful) and Brad is upside down (and either very smart or very dumb).</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call me Bushbaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



> For m'lovely Inoru (again, I'm following her around fic_promptly today).

Adam was a little toasted and a lot tired, and it wasn't like most of his life made a shit-load of sense right now anyway, but... he shook his head. Nope, still weirder than normal. "Brad, why are you upside-down?"

Brad grinned, in that smart-ass, I-have-a-new-totally-amazing-lifestyle-plan way that generally had Adam planning his exit strategy. "Not that I expect a crazily hirsute bitch like you to care, but I'm totally preserving my youthful beauty."

"You..." Adam's jaw worked a couple times. "What?"

"Don't you even pretend, I've dyed that pelt you keep on top of your head."

Obviously all the blood in Brad's brain was making him either super smart or super dumb. Either was entirely possible, Brad was crazy clever, but he got pulled onto some weird, nonsensical roads sometimes. "Brad, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Brad rolled his eyes and swung his legs down off the back of the chair. Adam felt better with him the right way up. "Ugh, it's just as well you're a beautiful rock star honey, 'cause you sure ain't smart."

"Hey!"

"Shh, I said you were beautiful."

Adam growled, compliments didn't make Brad nearly as sparkly as he seemed to think.

Brad started patting at his hair. " _Some_ of us aren't blessed with the world's most abundant follicles, increasing the blood flow to the area just... helps."

Adam started laughing. "You're worried about going _bald_!? Oh baby."

Brad glared at him.

"You're still beautiful, Brad." Adam tried really, really hard to stop laughing but Brad was making such a stupid face at him, like an annoyed bushbaby. "And you have some lovely hats." Adam gave up trying not to laugh and just went with it, just laughing harder when he slid off of his chair onto the floor.


End file.
